This invention relates in general to reactor vessel construction and in particular to a new and useful upright methanol generator reactor having a plurality of vertically arranged catalyst beds.
German patent application P No. 33 32 049.7-42 provides in one form of realization that the housing of the reactor is closed off by an upper removable hood and the catalyst bed is surrounded by a cylindrical jacket of finned tubes, open at the top, closed by a detachable bottom or net at the bottom, where several catalyst beds, arranged one over the other and each carried by a detachable, gas-permeable bottom or net and are surrounded by a cylindrical jacket of finned tubes.